The present invention relates to a swimming pool bottom flushing device.
This device is of the type comprising a tubular supporting arrangement glued to the PVC pipe arranged at the swimming pool bottom, and a nozzle axially fitted into said supporting arrangement in a freely rotatable, vertically shiftable arrangement, said nozzle laterally having at least one orifice through which water is ejected to flush the swimming pool bottom, means being provided between the supporting arrangement and the nozzle to determine the intermittent, partial rotation of the nozzle.
This kind of devices require the water delivery pipe to which the nozzle supporting arrangement is fitted to be laid exactly at right angles to the swimming pool bottom, since otherwise said supporting arrangement and the nozzle would be fitted up in an inclined arrangement thus hampering the flushing action to be exerted by the device since the water jets ejected from the nozzle would not properly flush the swimming pool bottom.
It is at present very difficult to achieve said accuracy since the installation of all the necessary devices at the swimming pool bottom must be carried out before the concreting of said bottom, and the water delivery pipes must be perfectly positioned and must maintain said perfect positioning all along the concrete pouring process.
This entails long hours of labor and the use of various accessories to maintain the perpendicular arrangement of the pipes, it being even in spite of this very difficult to obtain a perfect installation.
It is the object of this invention to provide a device allowing to perfectly and in a simple, quick and inexpensive way fit the supporting arrangements and their nozzles to the water delivery pipes.
This device does for such a purpose comprise a supporting arrangement formed by a ball-bushing fitted into a socket attached to the water delivery pipe, said nozzle being fitted into said ball-bushing.
In this way the nozzle will always be fitted at right angles to said bottom even if said pipe is finally laid in an inclined arrangement with respect to the swimming pool bottom.
The socket attached to the pipe has on its inner surface alternate, longitudinal protrusions of which some have a concave profile in the vicinity of one of the socket""s openings, whereas the other protrusions have said concave profile in the vicinity of the opposite one of both socket""s openings, the ball-bushing being fitted between said protrusions and externally having an all-around flange fitting on the open top of the water delivery pipe and on the surfacing of the swimming pool bottom.
These and other characteristics will be best made apparent by the following detailed description whose understanding will be made easier by the accompanying sheet of drawings showing a practical embodiment cited only by way of an example not limiting the scope of the present invention.